Broken Angel
by SalvatoreRoses
Summary: You showed him all the best of you,But I'm afraid your best wasn't good enough. He just wanted to be loved He just wanted to have a father He was too naive to even think Gabe can fill up that position


**BROKEN ANGEL**

**Disclaimers: Anything you recognize is clearly not mine.**

_**Broken Angel by Boyce Avenue**_

**You showed him all the best of you**

When he had first met Gabe, he became hopeful. Even with his beer belly and his reeky smell, he felt hope. Hope for a father figure. He had always wanted a father. His classmates in kindergarten always talked about their fathers, how their father had build them a tree house, played with them and carry them on their backs. He was jealous. He wanted a father.

But he was so naive….

**But I'm afraid your best **

**Wasn't good enough **

After Gabe and his mom married, Gabe had lived with them.

He was rude, but he couldn't put out the hope inside him that he'll warm up to them.

He was a jerk. But still.. he hoped.

He tried to impress him. He made him a card, he worked on it so hard,but he just ripped it in half and left mumbling about bastards and annoying children, leaving a teary- eyed, 4 and a half year old Percy.

**And know he never wanted you**

But he…

He didn't changed, not in a good way. He became more of a jerk but it still didn''t put out the ignited hope in Percy's 4 year old heart.

**At least not the way**

**You wanted yourself to be loved**

**And you feel like you were a mistake**

**He's not worth all those tears that won't go away**

He started to throw insults at him. Verbally abusing him.

Saying he was a mistake, he was a bastard.

He was nothing…

That his father never cared for him because if he did, he would have not left.

His words stung. But deep inside he knew it was the truth.

He cried and cried. The tears won't go away, it kept coming.

**I wish you could see that**

**Still you try to impress him**

**But he never will listen**

He still tried to impress him. He doesn't want to give up.

He made him a coffee at 5 years old, but it ended up a disaster. He had tripped and spilled the coffee at his stepfather's feet. Maybe he would have beaten him up if his mother hadn't arrived after she heard the noise and ushered him outside.

He tried and tried. His mind told him to stop trying but his heart never did gave up.

**Oh broken angel**

**Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams**

**Oh broken angel**

**Inside you're dying cause you can't breathe**

He had crushed all his hopes and dreams. At 5, his world had crashed. He gave up hope…or so he thinks…

He always say _No wonder your father left you. You are nothing. You are worthless, A mistake. _

_He wanted to give up hope...but he can't._

_Because he can't let go._

_Can't help dreaming about the father he'll never have._

_Not in him at least..._

**And now you've grown up**

**With this notion that you were to blame**

**And you seem so strong sometimes**

**But I know that you still feel the same**

**As that little boy who shined like an angel**

**Even after his lazy heart put you through hell**

He realized now that he was a fool to hope.

He had hope and hope... but no.

He pretended to be happy, that he didn't care that Poseidon never visited him.

But it was there, the resentment. He resented him for not being a father. He resented him because he never got the childhood he had wanted.

But he would never be a bitter man. He would never become someone like Gabe.

He is strong, he won't break because that's how heroes are supposed to be.

He will still shine, even after the hell of a childhood he had been through.

He wouldn't get his revenge to other children.

Because he know how it feels…

He can't let someone to feel like what he is feeling now.

**He would leave you alone**

**And leave you so cold**

**You're just a broken angel**

He tried to break him. Abusing him, physically and mentally.

He almost did, had her mother not been at his side... he would have broken.

But one night, when his mother wasn't around.

He broke a part of him.

He left him a broken angel. An angel with a broken wing.

But still an angel nonetheless.

**And I promise that it's not your fault**

**It was never your fault**

****He blamed himself for many years.

He always thought it was his fault.

His fault why he was different.

Why he was an outcast

Why he didn't belong

Why he can't be loved..

But now…

He looked down and gazed at a sleeping Annabeth using his chest as a pillow.

He realized..

It wasn't his fault he was different. He was born thet way.

It wasn't his fault he was an outcast. Because deep inside, he didn't care because at least he has friends,

It wasn't his fault that he didn't belong. After all, why is he trying so hard to fit in…when he was born to stand out.

And most of all…

It wasn't his fault Gabe hadn't loved him.

It didn't matter to him now..

Because he was love by so many right now.

He has Annabeth.

And that all is enough.

**A/N**

**HEY HEY.**

**Dudes, hope you like it. It's a bit short… I'll probably rewrite this one day. But for now…. This is this.**

**I had imagine Percy as a child, wishing he had a father.**

**I imagined how hopeful he got when his mom remarried. Hopeful that he will finally have a father.**

**But... **

**TOLERATE IT! BWAAHHaha.**

**REVIEW ****)**


End file.
